


Cover for "Steve Rogers at 100: Celebrating Captain America on Film"

by RunawayMarbles



Series: Cover Art [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayMarbles/pseuds/RunawayMarbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Posters on this cover were done by neenya-- see story for more info. </p>
<p>See on <a href="http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/108302750602">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote>





	Cover for "Steve Rogers at 100: Celebrating Captain America on Film"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenya/gifts), [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/gifts), [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/gifts), [M_Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Leigh/gifts), [hellotailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotailor/gifts), [tigrrmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers at 100: Celebrating Captain America on Film](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599293) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches), [Febricant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Febricant/pseuds/Febricant), [hellotailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotailor/pseuds/hellotailor), [M_Leigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Leigh/pseuds/M_Leigh), [neenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenya/pseuds/neenya), [tigrrmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/pseuds/tigrrmilk). 



**Author's Note:**

> Posters on this cover were done by neenya-- see story for more info. 
> 
> See on [Tumblr](http://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/108302750602)


End file.
